The Parent Trap
by Deerveng
Summary: Xavier (Xibalba) and Marietta (La Muerte) divorce, they both split custody of their children even spliting their twin children Mila and Miguel apart. 8 years later and Mila and Miguel meet at a camp, discovering that their twins. That's when their lives change forever. Rated T for swearing. NOTE: Not all the OC's in this story are mine.
1. Mila

_Esteban belongs too hansuoddie and Rahui belongs too the-musical-cc. Mila belongs to me._

Mila sigh and look out the window. Seeing the last bit of the city of Madrid.

"Mila get you're feet off my chair." Mila's older brother Rahui ask annoyed as he drove towards the airport.

Mila roll her eyes and put her feet down.

"I hope you have fun in camp in Mexico! I wish I was going!" Esteban, Mila's other older brother comment.

"Don't sugar coat it. I don't want to go to this stupid camp. The only reason why I'm going is because dad can't stand me while I'm out of school." Mila complain.

"That's not true. Both Esteban and I have jobs now. And we can't watch you over the summer." Rahui explain.

"So if dad isn't trying to get rid of me then why are you two taking me to camp?"

"Because dad has major surgery to do. But his going to try to pick you up at the airport." Esteban answer.

"I still think his trying to get rid of me." Mila mumbled.

Once they arrive at the airport, Rahui and Esteban help Mila get her stuff from the trunk of the car. They then walk inside the airport and waited for a while to check in.

"Fuck this line is long." Mila said out loud.

A couple in front of Mila turn to her in shock.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" A lady ask Mila.

"I don't have a mother. Now fuck off." Mila snap.

"I am so sorry!" Esteban apologize to the lady.

"Very rude little girl!" The lady scoff as she turn away.

"Mila, you're only eight, you shouldn't be saying those words." Rahui lecture.

"Fuck off Rahui." Mila replay.

After getting Mila's boarding pass, they went through security and Mila got her passport check. The two brothers and sister went to Mila's gate.

"Alright, here we are. You should be boarding soon." Rahui said.

"Yay." Mila sarcastically cheer.

"Try to have a good time. And please, for God's sakes, stay out of trouble!" Rahui beg.

"No promises big bro." Mila chuckle.

"Attention passenger! Flight 126 to Mexico City will be boarding soon. Please get in line." A announcement was made.

"Well that's your flight. See you in eight weeks." Rahui

"Yeah have a great time!" Esteban

Mila roll her eyes and went in line.

Once Mila got on the plane, the brothers look at each other.

"Well at least she's off our hands for eight weeks." Rahui said.

"Don't be so negative! Going to camp is something she needs! Besides, she might even make some new friends!" Esteban said postive.


	2. Miguel

A limo pull up in front of the gates of the camp. Some of the new campers stare at the limo. The campers who have been to camp know who is inside the limo and went on their way.

The limo driver got out of the limo and open the limo door near the back of the limo. A big guy wearing a suite, and with a large black beard and mustache left the limo. He took in a deep breath.

"Ah fresh air! Perfect!" He comment.

A smaller boy left the limo. He look at the camp sign that reads "Camp Hill." He smiles, feeling excited to be at this camp.

"Well Miguel, another eight weeks away from each other." Cesar, the large butler comment to the small boy.

"I'm going to miss you Cesar." Miguel responds.

"Now don't make me cry little buddy! Just have fun for me, ok? And I'll pick you up right here!" Cesar said, whipping a tear from his eye.

"I'm going to miss you." The butler put his hand out.

Miguel clap the larger hand together, slide their hands away from each other and lift their hands over their heads while wiggling their fingers and making a "swish" sound.

"Have a good time little buddy." Cesar wink.

As Miguel carry his suite case, a group of kids run over to him. "Miguel!"

"Hey guys! I missed you!"

Miguel gave each of the four kids a hug.

"How's Mexico City?" One boy ask.

"Same old same old. Still living with my mom, my sisters, and my butler." Miguel responds.

"Your butler is so cool! And your sisters are so pretty!" Another boy said.

Miguel roll his eyes. "Gross man, those are my older sisters."

"Come on Miguel, the camp councilor is going to call our cabin number! Hopefully we get the same cabin this year!" The same boy said.

The group of kids run towards a large group of other kids, waiting for their names to be called.

"Alright! Welcome to Camp Hill! This is going to be a exciting year! Now when I call your name step forward and I'll give you your cabin number!"

The councilor look at her sheet of paper. "Miguel? Miguel Ariza?"

Miguel raise his hand. "I'm here!"

"You are in the boy's cabin five."

Miguel turn to his camp friends. "I should put my stuff in my cabin."

"Mila Rodriguez!" The councilor said.

"What?" A voice shouted from the other side of the crowd.

"You are in the girl's cabin four."

"Where the hell is that?" Mila respond.

Some campers got quiet, including Miguel.

"Young lady, watch your attitude! Girl's cabin number four is next to boy's cabin number five. Maybe Miguel might show you."

"No thanks lady, I can figure it out myself!" Mila respond.

"Wow, whoever this Mila chick is, she sounds tough." A boy said.

"Yeah, hopefully I don't run into her, she sounds scary." Miguel admit.


	3. Meeting For The First Time

Day three of camp and Mila is bored. She is not interested in playing sports, or going swimming in a dirty lake. She is not interested in arts and crafts or house back riding. There was nothing interesting to do in this camp.

She walk out of the girl's bathroom and saw two boys staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She said to the two boys.

"Why did you go into the girl's bathroom?" One of the boys ask.

"What? Do I look like a boy to you?" Mila ask insulted.

"Well, you are a boy Miguel."

"Miguel? Who's this Miguel?" Mila ask.

The boys look at each other.

"Sorry we thought you where our friend." One of the boys said and they both ran away.

Mila roll her eyes and kept going. She has to do something otherwise she will die of bordom.

As Mila walk towards the lake, she saw a bucket full of water balloons. That give her a idea.

Mila, carrying a armful of balloons, sneak behind girl's cabin one. Waiting for her victims to come out.

As soon as three girls come out, Mila threw the water balloons at the three girls. The three girls scream.

Mila laugh and ran away once she threw the last balloon.

The three girls watch Mila ran away. "Ugh! Boys suck! Who is that boy?"

"I think that's Miguel!" One of the girls said.

"Seriously Miguel? Well his in trouble!"

Meanwhile Miguel is sitting under a tree, drawing in his sketchbook when two boys walk over to him.

"Hey Miguel, we just saw a girl that looks just like you!" One of the boys said.

Miguel give them a confuse look. "A girl that looks like me?"

"Yeah! We thought it was you walking out of the girl's bathroom!" The other boy said.

"Huh. That's weird."

"MIGUEL ARIZA!"

Miguel jump. He watch as one of the camp councilors and three soaking wet girls walk up to him.

"Miguel! I am so disappointed in you! Throwing water balloons at these girls! You are in big trouble young man!" The councilor yell.

"What! But I've been here this whole time! I would never.."

"No excuses! Come with me young man!"

Miguel got up and give his sketch book to one of the boys. He follow the camp councilor.

A hour later and Mila is up with her tricks again. She stole a box of eggs from the kitchen and threw the eggs at boys cabin number nine.

Before she was about to throw her last egg at the cabin, someone grabbed her wrist. She turn around and a camp councilor look down at her.

"You are in so much trouble! Stealing? And ruining property! What is the meaning of this?!" The camp councilor ask angry.

"I'm just bored."

"Bored?! Well I'll give you something to do!"

Mila is dragged to the large empty dining room with a mop and bucket. "You help this other trouble maker mop the floors before dinner! Then after dinner you will wash dishes! Understood?!"

Mila roll her eyes. "Yes sir."

The councilor march out of the dining room. Mila grab the mop and dunk it in the bucket.

"So what did you do kid?" Mila ask while mopping the other end of the dining room.

"We're not suppose to talk." The boy mention.

"Fuck that! No one's here! So what are you in for?" Mila ask again.

"First off, where did you learn that language?"

"I've been saying fuck since I was a baby! It was my first word!" Mila said proudly.

The boy sigh and turn to Mila. "Just wha-" The boy drop his mop on the ground.

Mila look up at the boy. "Wha-" Mila froze in place.

Miguel and Mila stare at each other across the hall. They slowly walk up to each other.

"You…you look just like me!" Miguel said surprise.

"Holy fuck you look like me!" Mila said.

"Will you stop swearing!" Miguel said.

"No!"

Miguel shook his head. "How is this possible? We look like twins!"

"Twins? Seriously? I'm a girl and your a boy." Mila point out.

"Twins can be male and female too." Miguel respond.

"How can we be twins! I don't even know you!"

"Oh right. My name is Miguel." Miguel put his hand out.

Mila look at his hand then took it and shook it. "Mila."

"Well where do you live?" Miguel ask.

"Spain." Mila answer.

"Spain? All the way over there? You don't live closer?"

"No. My dad and brothers wanted to get rid of me." Mila answer.

"Ah."

"Why are you here?" Mila ask.

"Because I wanted too. I love going to camp and…"

"No no, not that! Why did you get in trouble for? You seem like a goodie two shoe."

Miguel roll his eyes. "Because someone accuse me for throwing water balloons at a bunch of girls."

Mila snicker.

"What?"

"Sorry Miguel, that was me who did it."

"Unbelievable! The girls thought it was me who did it because we look alike!"

Mila shrug. "Sorry for getting you into trouble."

"Why are you in for?" Miguel ask.

"Throwing eggs at a boys cabin."

"Where did you get the eggs?"

"I stole them in the kitchen."

Miguel roll his eyes again.

"So your a trouble maker. You can't be my twin." Miguel add.

"No shit! Your too good to be my twin!" Mila said.

"Hey you two! Stop talking and keep cleaning!" A councilor said.

Mila and Miguel went back to their buckets and quietly clean.

Hours later and after dinner, Miguel and Mila were sent to the kitchen where they have to clean hundreds of dishes."

Miguel quietly start to wash the first plate and Mila wait for drying.

"So I'm guessing you live around here?" Mila ask.

"No, I live in Mexico City."

"Mexico City huh?"

"Why are you talking to me? I'm upset with you!" Miguel said.

Mila shrug. "Well since we are going to do chores all day, why not start a conversation?"

She is right. Since their stuck with each other then it's best to at least talk to pass the time.

Miguel hand Mila the clean but wet plate. Mila took it and rub the rag on the plate.

"So you live in Spain? What part of Spain are you from?" Miguel ask.

"Madrid." Mila answer.

"Do you…have any pets?" Miguel ask awkwardly.

"I one time brought in a snack from the front yard. Dad got pissed at me. That was the closes thing to a pet that I can get." Mila answer.

Miguel hand Mila another plate. "What did your mom think of it?"

"Don't have a mom."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She didn't die or anything. She and my dad divorced when I was young."

"Wow, really? My mom and dad got a divorce too when I was a baby."

"You don't say?" Mila said, prepending to care.

"Yeah. Do you know how your parents split up?" Miguel ask.

"I dunno dad wouldn't tell me or my brothers."

"You have brothers? So do I! But I never meet them."

Mila look at Miguel. "Seriously? I have sisters and I never meet them."

"Really? I do have two sisters who live with me. What are your sisters names?"

"Dunno never really asked." Mila admit.

"Crazy…" Miguel said quietly.

"What's crazy?" Mila ask.

"Mila, what is your birthday?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. October eleventh."

Miguel's eyes widen.

"What?"

"That's my birthday too!"

"No shit seriously?" Mila ask surprise.

"Yeah, how old are you?"

"Eight."

"Me too!"

"Fuck!"

"Mila, what is your mom like?"

"Why keep asking me questions about my family?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Ok Curious George, well I don't know what she's like personally but I have a picture of her and wow she is beautiful! I can't believe dad let her go!"

"I have a picture of my dad too! But he seems old. He has white hair."

"White hair? My dad has white…hair."

Miguel and Mila stare at each other.

"Can I see this picture of your dad?" Miguel ask.

"I don't have it with me. But how about we sneak out tonight and bring the pictures and show each other."

"Sneak out! But Mila, we're in enough trouble as it is!"

"Don't you want to see my mom? Don't be a coward Miguel!"

Miguel sigh. "Fine. Tonight at midnight while everyone's asleep, we can meet by the lake. Deal?"

"Deal!"


	4. The Idea

Midnight and Miguel nervously tip toe across the cabin. Everyone is asleep. Miguel got his flash light, his shoes, and his picture. Once he got to the door, he slowly opened it and snuck out.

He quickly put his shoes on and walk fast but quietly away from the cabins. He was about to turn on his flashlight but then he heard voices.

His heart race and hid behind a tree. He saw some lights form the camp councilor's flash lights. Once the lights are gone and Miguel can't hear voices anymore, he start to walk towards the lake.

The moonlight reflect from the water. The water is very calm. It's quiet peaceful.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG! Mila!"

Mila laugh. "I had to do that!"

"Not funny! What if someone heard us!" Miguel whisper.

"Relax! Take some risk in your life. Now the pictures."

"Right." Miguel took out a tore up picture. "It's kinda ripped."

Mila took out her picture. "Mine is too."

Miguel took a deep breath. "Ok. So this is a picture of my dad holding me when I was born."

"And…this is a picture of me of my mom holding me when I was born."

"Really?" Miguel ask.

"Really."

"On a count of three, we put our pictures together. One. Two. Three!"

Miguel and Mila put their pictures out and Miguel shine his flashlight. Both of them gasp.

"That…is my mom.." Miguel whisper.

"That….is my dad…" Mila whisper back.

They bring the picture together. Fitting in the cracks perfectly. In the picture is a man standing next to his wife in a wheel chair, the man holding Miguel, and the woman holding Mila.

"Fuck…" Mila said.

Miguel turn to Mila. "Do you know what this means? We are twins."

"Well fuck! I have a twin!"

"Why didn't…my mom tell me? I only thought I have sisters and two mysterious brothers."

"Fuck! How should I know? Wait until I get home…there will be hell to pay!" Mila threaten.

"But aren't you happy too? I found my missing twin! And so did you!" Miguel ask.

Mila turn to Miguel and smile. "Yeah. Even though his weak and too nice."

"And even though my twin swears like a sailor all the time."

They both laugh. Miguel went up to his twin sister and gave her a hug. Mila was in shock.

"What are you doing?"

Miguel back away from her. "Sorry. I just wanted to hug you."

Mila shook her head and bring her twin brother closer. "Come here you!"

Mila squeeze Miguel in her arms.

"Mila…I can't…breath!"

Mila let Miguel go and pat him hard on the back.

"I can't believe I have another brother!"

"And two sisters…" Miguel mention.

"Ah right. I forgot about those two. What are they like? What is mom like?" Mila ask.

"Well mom is kind and gentle. And she looks out for my sisters and I a lot. What about dad? What is he like?"

"His always busy but during the times his not busy we like to do stuff together like go camping in Switzerland or Austria. In fact, when I get back from camp, my brothers, dad and I are going camping!"

"Wow, I never been camping before. Mom isn't really a rough it type. So are my sisters."

Mila chuckle. "Yeah."

"I wish I can meet dad."

"And I wish I can meet mom….but maybe we can?"

Miguel tilt his head sideways. "How?"

"Maybe we…we can switch places!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! You'll go to Spain and I'll stay in Mexico! Then we can meet our parents!"

"Mila, even though we're twins, we are both very different."

"I know but we can teach each other how we act! I'll be nice and don't swear, and you will have to be tough and swear a lot!"

Miguel sigh. "But what about our gender? I'm a boy and your a girl. We can't change that!"

"We can pretend? I'll pretend I'm a boy and you'll pretend that your a girl!"

"Dose that mean I have to wear skirts?"

"Yeah! But it's not so bad! Wait until you start wearing a bra!"

"You wear bras!"

"Not yet! Scared ya did I?"

Miguel shook his head. "But what if mom and dad find out."

Mila smirk. "Exactly! And here I thought you where the smart twin! Miguel, when mom and dad find out they have to switch us back, right?"

Miguel nod slowly. "Yeah."

"That means they have to see each other. And they might get back together!"

"You think that would work?"

"Of course it will! Dad's been lonely for as long as I remember and I bet mom is still good looking so…"

"You know, it might actually work. Mom hasn't dated anyone since…never!"

"So what do you say? Is it a deal?" Mila ask putting her hand out.

Miguel smile and grab Mila's hand. "It's a deal!"


	5. Learning

_Esteban, Elphaba and Adeleine belong to_ _hansuoddie._ _Rahui belongs to the-musical-cc_

After breakfast Mila and Miguel sit under a tree near the lake, away from the other campers.

"So? Tell me about mom and our sisters! Go!" Mila demand.

Miguel took out his pictures from his bag and show it to Mila.

"See these two girls? Those are our sisters, this is Elphaba and that is Adeleine."

Mila studied the picture. "They look like a bit like dad." Mila admit. She look at the other pictures and saw a picture of two girls and a boy. "Who are they?"

"That's our cousins! This is Baak, this is Luna, and that is Fuega!"

"Fuck we have cousins too?" Mila ask.

"Yep. And a aunt and uncle. See?"

Miguel show Mila a picture of his aunt and uncle.

"That's aunt Naenia and that's uncle Charles."

"Uncle Charles looks like dad."

Miguel looks at the picture. "Yeah your right. I didn't even notice that. Do you think their brothers?"

Mila shrug. "I don't know. Dad never talk to me about having a brother."

"I guess it's a mystery we have to find out for ourselves." Miguel comment.

"Who's that guy with the beard?" Mila ask.

"That's our butler!"

"We have a butler?!" Mila ask.

"Yeah! His name is Cesar! His like a friend to the family!"

"Well damn! How rich are you?"

"Well my mom and aunt are fashion designers so…"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah! I guess it's a family thing. Our grandpa and grandma had a thing for fashion. Grandma was a model and grandpa was a designer."

"Are they alive?" Mila ask.

"Yes but we hardly see them." Miguel said. "So what about you? Do you have pictures of your brothers?"

Mila nod and took a picture out of her pocket. "This is Esteban and this is Rahui!"

"Rahui looks like mom!"

Mila chuckle "yeah he does!"

Miguel gave Mila the pictures of their sisters, aunt and uncle and cousins. "Here, keep them, so you can learn their faces."

Mila took the picture and gave Miguel her picture of their brothers.

A week of camp passed and Miguel and Mila are deep in the woods.

"Are you ready?" Miguel ask.

"Do you know how to do this?"

Miguel took out some scissors. "Yes, trust me."

Mila sigh and sat on a stomp. Miguel took out his phone and look at himself with the camera.

"Ready?"

"For a eight-year-old to cut my hair? Suuuure."

Miguel roll his eyes and he look at himself in the camera. He then took a bit of Mila's hair and start cutting.

Mila watch her black hair fall to the ground.

Not long after, Miguel gave Mila the phone. "Done!"

Mila took the phone and look at herself. Her eyes widen. "Holy shit. I look like you!"

Mila turn to Miguel. "Come closer!"

"Why?"

"So we can take a selfie!"

Miguel smile and move closer to Mila. Mila stretch out her arm so the camera can capture both of them.

"Smile!" Mila said and she took the picture.

Mila look at the picture. "I can't even tell us apart!"

"Yeah we look a lot similar!"

Weeks have passed and no one can tell who is Mila and who is Miguel. Mila practice being Miguel and Miguel practice being Mila. For both of them it was really difficult. Miguel doesn't like to swear. And Mila loves to swear! Miguel hates fighting. And Mila loves to start fights. Miguel loves to read and draw. But Mila thinks reading is boring and she doesn't have skills to draw.

The last day of camp and Mila and Miguel sneak out to the lake while everyone's asleep.

"Well tomorrow's the big day." Miguel said.

"Nervous?" Mila ask.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Lier."

Mila roll her eyes. "Anyways, here are my clothes."

Mila took her back pack and took out her outfit for tomorrow.

"And here's mine." Miguel said, taking his clothes out from his back pack.

They trade clothes. But Miguel notice something.

"Is…this a skirt?" Miguel ask.

Mila snicker. "Yeah."

"Do, you have any pants?"

"Miguel don't be chicken shit! Try it on!"

"Why?!"

"Because there is a certain way I wear it, here I won't look."

Mila cover her eyes with her hands.

Miguel sigh and took off his pajama pants. He slip the skirt on.

"Alright. It's safe." Miguel grudgingly said.

Mila put her hands down and start to laugh once she saw Miguel wearing her skirt.

"At least it fits you!" Mila laugh.

"I feel like my legs are exposed." Miguel admit. "

"Pull up the skirt."

"What! No!"

"Come on, that's how I wear my skirts, short!"

"BUT YOU'RE EIGHT!" Miguel shouted.

"Yeah and this eight-year-old swears too. Now pull them up."

Miguel sigh and pull up the skirt above his knees.

"Better!"

"Can I take this skirt off?"

"Sure, but wear it tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine just close your eyes."

Early in the morning and the twins sneak out of their cabins early and went to the bathrooms to change into their clothes. The twins walk out of the bathroom at the same time.

Mila smile at Miguel. "You know where my cabin is. Go pack and get ready."

"You didn't pack? I packed last night!"

Mila shrug. "Sorry forgot."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Mila put her hand out. "Hey. I'm glad I got to meet you."

Miguel smile and grab Mila's hand. "Yeah me too."

Mila pull Miguel in and give him a hug. "You kick butt."

"Thanks. I'll call you in a few days."

The twins pull away and gave each other a nod before going their separate ways.

Mila waited by the entrance. She watch kids going on buses or leaving with their parents.

"Bye Miguel!"

Mila try to give the boy who greeted her a nice smile and she waved at him.

Then a limo pulled up.

Mila took in a deep breath. Her heart is beating fast. She grab her bags and walk up to the limo.

A large man with a beard came out of the car. He look at Mila.

"Miguel! Come here little man! I missed you so much!"

Mila try to give him a excited smile. "Hey Cesar!"

Cesar went up to Mila and give her a big hug.

"How was camp? I hope you had fun with your friends! Did you make new ones?"

"Y-yeah totally! I made a new friend…"

"Great! Now lets get you home, your mom misses you!"

"Mom…" Mila whisper.

Cesar put the bags into the trunk of the limo as Mila went into the limo. She has never been inside a limo before. It's huge and fancy!

Cesar went in on the other side of the limo. "So Miguel, tell me about camp?"


	6. Meeting Mom

_Elphaba and Adeleine belong to hansuoddie_

That hour and a half drive felt like days for Mila. She is a confident girl, but today she's not feeling so confident.

"You ok Miguel? You are so quiet?" Cesar ask.

Mila nod. "Yeah totally. Just can't wait to see mom."

Cesar smile. "She's been talking about you during the weeks that your gone. She really misses you too."

Mila give Cesar a small smile but didn't say anything.

"It looks like we are close to home." Cesar mention as the limo turn into a small road, driving pass a open gate.

Mila look outside the window and saw a big, beautiful mansion. Mila's mouth nearly drop. It looks like it was three stories tall, with a beautiful grassy yard, surrounded by trees and bushes. The mansion is a tan color with a brown roof. It's a beautiful sight.

The limo part in front of the front entrance. The limo driver got out of the limo and open the door for Mila and Cesar.

Mila got out of the car and stare at the mansion.

"It looks like you've never seen your own house before!" Cesar joked.

"Well it's been eight weeks, I forgot what my house looks like." Mila respond.

"We will take care of your bags, why don't you go inside and see your sisters and mom." Cesar offer.

Mila nod and went up the steps and open the large doors and into the entryway. It's just as beautiful inside than it is outside. With traditional Mexican art hanging on the walls, potted plants everywhere, and a large staircase that leads to upstairs. Mila can hear someone talking in one of the other rooms. Her heart started beating fast. She walk up to one of the entryways that leads to the library.

"I don't see it!"

"I thought we might have it. If only Miguel is here he would know!"

"Well he'll be here any minute."

Inside of the library are two teen girls. One of the girls face Mila and smile.

"Speaking of Miguel."

The other girl with a white streak in her hair turn to Mila and a big smile grew on her face. "Miguel! You are here! I need your help! I can't find the book Sherlock Holmes. Do you know where it is?"

Mila shook her head. "No."

"Oh come on! You know this library by the back of your hand! Where is it?"

"I don't know!" Mila said in a snappy tone.

"Fine don't tell me!" Elphaba snap back.

"Miguel? Is that you?" A woman's voice call out from the hall.

Mila's heart drop.

"You better go see mom, she misses you like crazy." Adeleine, the other sister said.

"Mom…" Mila whisper.

She walk to the front entry way. And there she was, on the stairway. She looks like a angel. With long black hair, beautiful golden brown eyes, wearing a beautiful dark red dress. She looks amazing.

"Mom…" Mila whisper again, holding back her tears.

"Miguel!"

Mila ran up the stairs and lead into her mom's arms, giving her a big hug. Tears roll down her face.

"Miguel? Are you crying?"

Mila whip her tears. "No no."

Marietta look at Mila and whip her tears. "Did you miss me that much?"

Mila nod. "Yes. You have no idea mom."

Marietta give Mila a sweet smile and hug her. "My handsome boy. I missed you too. Come upstairs with me and tell me about camp. I can have Cesar make us something to eat."

Mila nod. "Ok."

They slowly walk up stairs. Adeleine and Elphaba watch them walk upstairs.

"I know Miguel is a momma's boy, but this seems odd." Elphaba mention.

"Yeah, it feels like Miguel changed a lot during camp." Adeleine respond.


	7. Meeting Dad

_Rahui belongs too the-musical-cc Esteban belongs too hansuoddie_

Miguel walk out of the airplane. He feels tired from the airplane ride. He nervously look around the airport.

"Mila!" A man's voice call out.

Miguel look around to find a man with white hair and a long beard and large mustache.

Miguel smile. "Dad!"

He ran up to his dad and give him a hug. Miguel look up at his dad that he saw a confuse look on his face.

"What?" Miguel ask.

"You never hug me, that's what. And I barley recognize you with your haircut."

Miguel back away. "Sorry dad. I just missed you."

"Missed me? Really?" Xavier chuckle. "What happen to my little girl during camp?"

Miguel blush and didn't say anything. Maybe he was being too nice? He needs to start acting like Mila.

"Nothing…lets get out of here." Miguel said.

"Fine fine. Rahui and Esteban where making dinner when I left, so dinner should be ready when we arrive."

"Good! I'm…fucking starving!"

"Let's get your bags and we'll go."

"Great!"

Miguel nervously walk behind his dad. Xavier look behind him to find Mila acting nervous. Which is making Xavier a bit nervous too.

On the drive home, Miguel and Xavier sit quietly while Xavier is driving.

"You still mad at me for signing you up for that camp?" Xavier ask.

Miguel look at his dad. "Um.."

"Because I only did it because your brothers have jobs and I have to work full time. And there was no one around to take care of you. I just didn't want you to be lonely at home all day while your brothers and I have to work."

"Oh…well.."

"I know, I should have talked with you first. But I'm just looking out for you because I love you Mila. You are my little girl."

"So…you didn't send me to camp because you didn't want me?" Miguel ask.

"Of course not! In fact I miss having you around!"

Miguel smile, if only Mila was here to hear this. "Thanks dad."

Not too long after, Xavier park his car on the street.

"Well here we are, home."

Miguel look out of the car window. It's not a house, it's a apartment building! Miguel has never lived in a apartment before. His actually pretty excited.

Xavier and Miguel got out of the car. Miguel follow his dad inside the apartment complex. They rode the elevator to the top floor and walk town the hall way. It's a really nice apartment, almost looks like a fancy hotel.

Xavier got his keys from his pocket and and open the door with the numbers 410 on the door.

Miguel can smell something good from the apartment. He also hears some chattering inside too.

Miguel walk into the living area. It was very spacious, bright and nice looking.

"Boys! We're home!" Xavier call out, putting his jacket on the couch.

"Just in time! Dinner is ready!"

"Great! Smells good!" Xavier call out and turn to Miguel. "Mila do you mind setting the table?"

Miguel nod and went into the kitchen area, where Rahui and Esteban are striving the food.

"Esteban! Rahui!"

Esteban and Rahui pause and look surprise at Miguel.

'Right. I have to be rude.' Miguel thought.

"Hey, losers! Did…you miss me?" Miguel ask in his best Mila impression.

Rahui roll his eyes. "I see you cut your hair. You look like a boy."

"Umm…whatever! I like my hair short!" Miguel respond.

"Well I think it looks good on you Mila!" Esteban said.

"Really? I mean…of course it does! Now, where are the plates?"

"You forgot where we store the plates?" Esteban ask confuse.

"Um…yes?"

Esteban shook his head amused and went to the cabinet and open it, taking out four plates. He walk up to Miguel and give the stack of plates to him.

"There you go!"

"Thank you!" Miguel said and left the kitchen.

"…thank you? Since when did Mila say thank you?" Rahui ask.

"Maybe she learned some manners at camp?" Esteban ask.

"No, something's different about her. The hair, the politeness, being actually happy to see us. Something's up."

While Miguel was putting the last plate on the table, Xavier walk into the dinning area with his hair brush and wearing a nice suite.

"Wow dad, you look great! What's the occasion?" Miguel ask.

"Well Mila, we have someone special coming over. Why don't you get another plate for them, ok?"

Miguel frown. This doesn't sound good. He nod and went back to the kitchen.

"Dad said there's a guest coming over?"

"A guest? Who?" Esteban ask.

"I don't know. Dad just said to get another plate." Miguel answer.

Esteban got another plate for Miguel. "Here, hopefully it isn't your principle Mila." Esteban tease.

"Yeah right!" Miguel said and went back to the dining room.

Right when Miguel put the plate down on the table, a knock came from the door. Miguel went over to the entryway of the dining room.

Xavier walk up to the door and smile big. "Well hello there."

"Hello to you too."

Miguel's eyes widen when a woman figure lean up to Xavier and kiss him!

"Oh fuck no!" Miguel said out loud.

"Come on in, my lady! Mila just arrive home and dinner is about to be served." Xavier said.

"Why thank you." A woman's voice respond.

Miguel ran into the kitchen. "GUYS! I SAW DAD KISSING A GIRL!" Miguel panic.

"Yeah we know. Dad's been dating someone since you started camp." Rahui said casually.

"What! Why didn't anyone tell us…I mean me!"

"Dad wanted to surprise you." Esteban answer.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Miguel said.

"No time for that, dad is coming!" Rahui said.

Xavier walk into the kitchen. He smile at Miguel. "Mila. I want you to meet someone really important."

Xavier wave the woman to come into the kitchen and a young and sexy woman walk into the kitchen. She smile at Miguel.

"Hello there!" She greet to Miguel.

"Mila this is my girlfriend Valeria."

"Oh this must be Mila. My you are so pretty and older than I imagine to you to be. While your dad was talking about you, I thought you where just a little kid."

Miguel gave her a fake smile. "No kidding."

"Well, let's talk more while we eat, I'm hungry!"

Miguel pick his food while everyone else is eating and laughing.

Xavier look over at Miguel. "Mila you ok? Your not eating?"

Miguel look up. "Oh I'm fine."

"So tell me about yourself Mila?" Valeria

Miguel look up at Valeria. "Well I'm more interested in you. How did you and dad meet?"

"That's actually a funny story. My dad was having some heart problems and I demanded to see the best doctor in Spain! That's when I meet your dad and we hit it off from there." Valeria said.

"It was like love at first sight." Xavier added.

Miguel feels disgusted.

"Oh! I forgot the wine! I'll be right back!" Xavier got up from his chair and walk out of the room.

"So, Valeria, how old are you?" Miguel ask.

"Twenty-nine."

"So why would a twenty-nine year old be interested in my dad?"

Valeria chuckle. "Oh you. I just fell in love with your dad for being so kind to my dad."

"Is your dad and my dad the same age?"

Rahui kick Miguel's leg.

"Ouch!"

"Your so funny. But age doesn't matter, all that matters is your dad being happy." Valeria respond.

"So sex doesn't have anything to do with my dad's attraction to you?"

"Mila!" Rahui and Esteban hiss.

Valeria squeeze her napkin and give Miguel a mean smile. "You are…so adorable!"

Xavier walk in. "Alright I got the red wine! Want some honey?"

Valeria turn to Xavier, giving him a pleasing smile. "Yes please."

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room." Miguel said and he left the dining room.

Miguel try calling Mila ten times but no answer! "Come on Mila, this is a emergency!"

"Mila?"

Miguel jump. "Come in!"

Rahui enter into the room and close the door behind him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you want dad to be happy?" Rahui snap.

"What about mom?" Miguel ask.

Rahui wasn't expecting that. "What about her?"

Miguel was about to say something but couldn't

"Mila mom isn't around anymore! She and mom got a divorce when you where born! She's not in our lives anymore!"

"But don't you want to know why she isn't in our lives?" Miguel ask.

"I don't know but that doesn't matter now! Dad is happy! For once think about more than yourself Mila!"

Before Miguel says anything, Rahui left the room, slamming the door.

Miguel lay in Mila's messy bed, trying to call her one more time.


	8. Caught

**_Baak and Rahui the-musical-cc_**

 ** _Esteban and Elphaba hansuoddie_**

 ** _Fuega mexfan12_**

Mila went into Miguel's room after breakfast when she sees her phone ring. She picks up her phone and answer it. "Yo?"

"Mila it's me Miguel we have a big problem!" Miguel said on the other line.

"What's the problem?"

"Dad is dating someone."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! And she's really young and beautiful too."

Mila lay on Miguel's neatly made bed. "Well shit."

"We have to get mom and dad together now!"

"But I just meet mom yesterday!"

"I know I just meet dad today but this is a big deal!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Mila!"

"Just try to break them up Miguel! Ok? Ok bye!"

Mila hang up the phone. She sigh. She had never expected her dad to date some other woman.

"Miguel! We have visitors! Come down stairs!" Marietta call.

Mila ran down the stairs and enter into the sitting area where her mom and another woman that looks just like mom are sitting on the couch together, laughing.

The other woman turn to Mila. "Ah Miguel, your back! How was camp?" The woman ask.

Mila forgot who this woman is. "Ummm good?"

"Miguel, your cousins and sisters are getting ready to go swimming, why don't you put you're swimsuit on and meet them at the pool? Marietta suggest.

"Uhh swim?"

"Yes, go ahead and get ready! Your cousins miss you!" The other lady said.

Mila didn't say anything and she left the sitting area to go up stairs. This is going to be interesting…

Mila slowly walk outside where the pool was. She sees her sisters and three other kids playing and splashing in the pool. Her mom and other woman sitting by the pool.

Mila slowly walk up to the pool.

Marietta took off her sun glasses once she was Mila. "Miguel, why are you wearing that shirt?"

Mila look down at the large, white shirt she's wearing. "Because….I got a big sunburn on my chest from swimming at camp and I want to protect my chest from the sun." Mila lied.

"Oh Miguel I didn't know you have a sunburn. Here take off your shirt and I'll put some cream on you." Marietta said.

"No! No no! I'll be fine!" Mila said.

Before Marietta can say anything, Mila jump into the water.

Mila swam above the water when a girl around her age with orange tips in her hair swam up to her. "Hey Miguel! How was camp?"

"Good?" Mila answer.

"Cool! I wish I can go to camp, but mom said it's too dirty." The girl said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Fuega! Miguel! Come play with us! We're going to play Marco Polo!" Said a boy.

"Woohoo! Sounds like fun!" Fuega said. "Come on Miguel, let's play!"

Mila follow Fuega to the end of the pool where her sisters, a boy and a girl were.

"So Miguel, did you meet anyone interesting at that camp? Like a girl?" The girl ask. Both her sisters giggle.

"Stop teasing Miguel, Luna! His only eight!" Fuega said, splashing at Luna.

Luna splash back, both Fuega and Luna laughing.

"Are we going to play?" The boy ask.

"Will you relax Baak? We'll play." Luna said.

'Baak, Luna, and Fuega…they must be my cousins!' Mila thought.

"Who want's to be it first?" Luna ask.

"I can!" Elphaba volunteer.

"Great! Close your eyes and count to ten!" Baak said.

Elphaba close her eyes and started to count. Everyone else swam away from her.

"Seven…eight…nine…ten! Marco!"

"Polo!"  
"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Elphaba swim close to Mila. "Marco!"

"Polo." Mila said.

Elphaba swim closer to Mila. Mila try to swim away, but Elphaba can hear Mila's splashes.

Elphaba swam closer to Mila and Mila try to swim away. But Elphaba touched her arm.

"Ah fuck!" Mila shouted.

Mila look around to see everyone staring at her, including her mom.

"Miguelito Ariza! Did you swear!" Marietta ask surprise.

"Uhhhh…"

"Where did you learn that language!?" Marietta ask.

"Camp?" Mila said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well! That is why I don't send my kids to camp!" The other lady said.

"Go to your room and think about what you done!" Marietta said, pointing at the door.

Mila got out of the pool and wrap herself in a towel. She went inside, stunned. Since when does she get in trouble for swearing?

Meaning in Spain, Rahui and Esteban sneak into Mila's room while Miguel is taking a shower.

"I don't know if this is the right thing to do…" Esteban said.

"I know but something's strange about Mila. I'm worried something happen to her at camp. As her brothers we have to see whats wrong!" Rahui said.

They both went to the messy desk where Miguel's phone is charging. Rahui pick up the phone and turn it on. He gasp, almost dropping the phone.

"What! What happen?!" Esteban ask.

Rahui show Esteban the picture on the phone. "Two Milas?!" Esteban gasp.

"No no! It's not two Mila's…"

Esteban's jaw drop. "Oh…"

"What are you doing?!"

Esteban and Rahui turn to the door to see Miguel standing at the doorway with panic on his face.

"We know who you are, Miguel." Rahui said calmly.

Tears form in Miguel's eyes. "Please don't tell dad, I just wanted to meet him." Tears run down his face.

"Oh Miguel." Esteban said and he walk up to Miguel and give him a hug.

Miguel cried in Esteban's chest. "I am so glad I got to meet you both."

Rahui walk up to Miguel and Esteban and hug them both. "Yeah, it's been a long time. But we finally get to see you again Miguel."

"Please don't tell dad!" Miguel beg.

"We won't tell dad now. Your secret is safe with us." Esteban said.

"Wait, if Miguel's here, then Mila is with…" Rahui look at Miguel and Miguel nod.

"Yes, she's with mom and our sisters."

"I almost forgot we have two more sisters!" Esteban said.

"But how?" Rahui.

"It was Mila's idea that we switch places!" Miguel said.

"Typical Mila." Rahui roll his eyes.

"Ok Miguel, we have a lot of questions for you." Esteban said.  
"And I have a lot of questions for you." Miguel said back.

"Alright, we will talk in here. We have all night." Rahui said.


	9. The Truth

_**Elphaba, Adeleine, and Esteban hansuoddie**_

 _ **Rahui the-musical-cc**_

For hours Miguel listen to Esteban and Rahui's stories about dad. And Miguel would tell Esteban and Rahui stories about their mom and sisters. Sitting between his big brothers in Rahui's bed. They laugh and they cry.

Miguel sigh sadly.

"What's wrong Miguel?" Rahui ask.

"It's just, I want mom and dad to meet. Which is why we made this plan. But dad is dating someone else." Miguel said sadly.

"I know Miguel." Rahui said.

"But who knows what will happen when they meet? After all dad is just dating Valeria, maybe he still has feelings for mom?" Miguel ask.

"I honestly don't know. Dad never talks about mom." Rahui said.

"Rahui you are the oldest, what happen with mom and dad?" Miguel ask.

Rahui shrug. "I don't know. I remember them fighting a lot. Then one day dad asked us to pack our stuff and suddenly we moved to Spain."

"Why would they split us and never talk about our sisters and mom?" Esteban wonders.

"I would like to know too." Rahui respond.

"Yeah. Me too." Miguel agree.

In the morning, the boys sit in the dining area eating breakfast. When Xavier walk into the room.

"Rahui, Esteban, Mila, I need to talk to you."

Xavier sit down in front of the three boys. "What do you all think about Valeria?"

"Ok." Rahui respond.

"She's seems nice." Esteban respond.

"She…seems alright." Miguel respond.

"Really? Well good. Because she's going to be your new mother!"

Miguel's heart fell into his stomach. "WHAT?!"

Everyone turn to Miguel. Miguel stand up from his chair.

"No! You can't do this! We were a happy family before! We don't need a mom!" Miguel snap.

"Mila…" Xavier said standing up.

"Dad, we don't need a mom! You, Rahui, Esteban, and I are happy the way things are now!" Tears form in Miguel's eyes.

"Mila? Are you crying?" Xavier ask.

Miguel didn't say anything. He just ran into Mila's room and close and lock the door. He grab his cell phone and call Mila.

Meanwhile, Mila was having dinner with her mom, sisters, her cousins, and her aunt and uncle.

Mila can feel her phone vibrate. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom."

Mila went to the closes bathroom in the mansion. She took out her cell phone and answer it.

"What's up Miguel?"

"Mila! Dad's getting married!" Miguel cried.

"What! Why haven't you break them up?"

"It just sort of happened!"

"Alright calm down Miguel. We just have to get mom and dad together." Mila said.

"But how?" Miguel ask still crying.

"I don't know, but we have too! Look just calm down and we will get mom and dad together again!"

"Ok…"

"Just relax, we will think of something! Ok?"

"Ok but hurry! I don't know when the wedding is!"

"Alright Miguel, I'll call you later tonight with a plan. Just stay cool!" Mila hang up the phone and open the door.

"Fuck! Dad is getting married!" Mila said out loud.

"Miguel?"

Mila froze. She look up to her aunt, who was standing near the bathroom.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right. Come with me and talk to me. We will talk in private." Naenia said.

Mila sigh. "Fine you caught me. I'll talk."

Mila follow her aunt to Miguel's room and they talk to her aunt, explaining the situation. After telling her aunt the whole story, Naenia sigh.

"You know you have to tell your mother who you are?"  
Mila nod. "Yes I know."

"Let's tell her who you are Mila."

"Ok but let me do it. It was my idea anyways." Mila said.

Naenia nod. "Alright, I'll let you do it."

Mila walk into the kitchen where Marietta is sipping a glass of red wine. Mila slowly walk up to her mom.

Marietta look at Mila and smile. "Hello my son. Is everything ok? You didn't come back from the bathroom and you missed dessert."

"Mom, I'm not Miguel."

Marietta chuckle. "You are silly Miguel. Are you trying to make a joke?"

Mila shook her head. "No. Mom, I'm Mila. Miguel and I meet at camp and we decide to switch places. I'm not Miguel, I'm Mila."

Marietta nearly drop her glass of wine. "Wait. Your…Mila?!"

Mila nod. "Yes it's me."

Tears form in Marietta's eyes, she put her glass down and lean down. "Oh Mila!"

Marietta hug her daughter, crying. Mila start to cry too and wrap her arms around her mom.

"Are you made at us?" Mila ask.

"No! No of course not! I'm just surprise but happy!" She look at Mila and hold onto her cheeks.

"You look just like Miguel. Oh Mila…I missed you so much."

"Mom, I missed you too!"

Mila hug her mom.  
Meanwhile, everyone is watching this event unfold from the kitchen entrance.

"What a beautiful reunion!" Cesar cry, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I knew it." Adeleine said calmly.

"How did you know it was Mila?" Elphaba ask.

Adeleine smirk. "Let's just say she's hitting puberty early."

"Huh?" Elphaba and the three cousins respond.

"Her breast are coming in. And wearing a white shirt doesn't help either." Adeleine said.

"Alright, let them have their moment!" Naenia said while chasing everyone out of the kitchen.

Marietta look at her daughter, wiping Mila's eyes. "My sweet daughter. I am so happy to see…wait, if your here then Miguel…"

Mila laugh nervously. "Yeah his with dad."

Marietta's eyes widen. "Oh no."


	10. Packing

**_Sorry this one's a short chapter. I've been having some mental health problems and I'm trying to push myself to finish this fic, even if I have to write short chapters. Oh and for those who celebrate Dia de los Muertos, have s splended celebration!_**

 ** _Elphaba belongs too hansuoddie_**

Marietta took a big gulp of wine until the glass is empty. She sit on her bed as her sister and butler help her pack.

"I can't believe I have to see my ex again."

"And I can't believe you won't see half of your children just because of him!" Naenia respond.

"Don't mind me asking, but why did you and Xavier split the kids up?" Cesar ask, poring another glass of red wine for Marietta.

Marietta sigh. "I don't know. We just don't want to see each other but still have our kids. I was a fool to go with that idea."

Mila walk into the kitchen. "Got off the phone with dad! He said he will meet us at the Gran Melia Fenix."

Marietta perk up. "Ok thank you sweetie. Did…your dad sound happy to see me?"

"Yes! In fact he can't wait to see you!" Mila lied.

"Oh dear god." Marietta panic.

"Ok enough with the wine, you have to get ready for Spain."

Cesar lean close to Mila. "Lier lier, pants on fire."

"Shut up Cesar."

"Cesar."

Cesar turn to Marietta. "Yes?"

"You've been my friend for ten years, would you come to Spain with us? As a friend and not a butler?"

Cesar smile. "It will be a honor!"

Elphaba walk into the bedroom. "Hey mom, since you, Mila and Cesar are going to Spain, can Adeleine and I go with you? Please!"

Marietta sigh. "Honey this is going to be a difficult trip for me. It's best if you stay here."

"But mom! I want to see dad and our brothers!" Elphaba argue.

"Just let them go! They need to see their dad too!" Naenia said with her hands on her hips.

Marietta sigh. "Tell your sister to pack your bags."

"Yessss!" Elphaba cheer and ran out of the bedroom.

"Mila, why don't you help your sisters pack." Marietta suggest.

"No problem!" Mila said and left the bedroom.

"Now that the girls are gone, I suggest you wear something sexy!" Naenia suggest.

"Naenia! No! I'm not trying to get back with Xavier!" Marietta said, almost spilling her drink.

"Now now, Cesar find the sexiest outfit for my sister!" Naenia demand.

"It will be my pleasure!" Cesar said while walking to the closet.

"What am I going to do with you both?" Marietta sigh.

Cesar pull out a dark red dress from the closet. "Oh this one will be good!"

"Perfect! Pack that one Cesar!" Naenia said.

Marietta put her lips to her wine glass, only to notice she drank it all. She sigh again. "I need another drink."


	11. Hotel Madness

_**Rahui the-musical-cc**_

 _ **Elphaba, Adeleine, and Esteban hansuoddie**_

As soon as Marietta knew it, she was on the plane to Spain. Her nerves are getting to her so to calm her down, she would drink and drink until the air attendant cut her off all alcoholic drinks.

Once landed, Marietta struggle to get off the plane. Cesar had to help her off.

"Alright, I think you had too much to drink!" Cesar comment.

"I don't think I had enough to drink! Give me another glass of wine!" Marietta slur her words.

"Mom, being drunk is not going to be a good impression on dad." Elphaba mention.

"I'm not trying to impress him! I just want to see my boys again!"

Mila face palm. "This isn't going to go well."

Meanwhile, Miguel, Xavier, Rahui, Esteban arrive at the hotel. Xavier turn to the boys.

"Now, I need to get change before we meet with Valeria. I'll be in our room. Mila, stay with your brothers." Xavier said before leaving everyone.

"You said that mom is coming here, right?" Rahui ask.

"Yeah they should be here in a hour or so. I just got the text from Mila, they just landed." Miguel said, leaving out the drunk mother part.

"Good." Rahui said.

"Not good, look who's here." Esteban point to the front door at Valeria.

"Damn. She's here early!" Rahui said.

Valeria spot the boys and walk up to them, giving them a force smile.

"Hello, have you seen your father?" Valeria ask.

The three boys shook their heads.

Valeria frown. "Great. I'm stuck with you three." She mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Rahui gave Valeria a look. "You know, I think I saw dad outside at the pool bar, getting a drink."

Valeria push Rahui aside to walk pass the kids. "Thanks."

"Wow, she's gotten rude." Esteban comment.

"I think she's after dad's money." Miguel said.

"I suspect that too ever since dad and her started dating." Rahui mention.

"Come on, we have to prepare for mom's arrival." Miguel said and the three boys went on their way.

A trip from the airport to the hotel and the limo park in front of the hotel. Marietta stumble out of the limo.

Cesar and the girls went out of the limo, watching Marietta trying to walk to the hotel.

"I'll go check in, you stay with your mom." Cesar said before leaving.

"I'll go stay with…where did mom go?" Mila ask.

"I don't know, we lost her!" Elphaba answer,

"Let's split up and try to look for her. We will text each other once we find mom." Adeleine suggest.

"Good idea!" Elphaba said.

The three girls split up and went their separate ways.

Mila ended up outside in the pool area, she look around the bar area.

"You!"

Mila turn to see a young lady stomping to her. "You three brats lied to me! Where is your father? Really!"

Mila stare at the woman confused, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh, you must be Valeria."

"Of course I'm Valeria! What dose it look like? Now where is your father?"

Mila point to the lobby. "That way. I think."

Valeria sigh. "You better be right or else!" Valeria storm off. Mila watch her leave.

"What a bitch!" Mila said to herself.

Xavier walk out of the elevators wearing nicer clothes and his hair brushed.

"Ah there you are!"

Xavier turn and smile at Valeria. "Hello there honey."

Valeria tug on Xavier's tie. "Let's go upstairs and get some privacy."

"Don't mind that at all."

Xavier push the up button and the elevator doors open. They walk inside and Valeria wrap her arms around Xavier. Xavier was about to lean in for a kiss when he look up. His face went white.

Standing outside the elevators, looking just a shock as he is, is Marietta. As the doors to the elevator where shutting, Xavier pull away from Valeria and try to leave the elevator but it was too late.

Mila ran into the lobby, almost running into a kid. But this kid looks like her!

"Miguel?!" Mila said surprise.

"Mila! There you are!"

They both hug.

"What are you doing?" Mila ask.

"Looking for mo-"

"Miguelito! Milagros!"

Mila and Miguel froze and turn to their mother, who look really mad.

"Hi mom…" Miguel said.

"You two! Call your siblings and meet me in my room! We need to talk! NOW!"


	12. The Reunion

**_Rahui the-musical-cc_**

 ** _Elphaba, Esteban and Adeleine hansuoddie_**

Miguel and Mila sat on the couch across from their brothers and sisters, watching their mother walk back and forth and holding her tears.

"I can't believe you all! Especially you two Miguel and Mila! How can you trick me like that!"

Everyone was quiet until Mila bravely enough spoke up. "Mom. Dad is getting married."

Marietta nearly fell onto her knees. So he did moved on? After all that he moved on?

"Are you going to be ok?" Cesar ask Marietta.

"No. I'm not ok. I…I need to get some fresh air." Marietta walk to the door and left.

Everyone turn to Miguel and Mila.

"Wow, way to make mom upset!" Elphaba snap.

"Yeah why didn't you guys tell mom about the marriage earlier?" Rahui ask.

"We just want to…get mom and dad together so we can be a family again." Miguel answer.

"You two are so selfish! Go find mom and apologize to them! And then tell dad what's going on!" Rahui demand.

Miguel and Mila didn't say anything. They both walk out of the room. Once the door is close, Esteban stand up and turn to everyone.

"Rahui I think you were too hard on them! There both only kids!"

"We should follow them. Try to explain ourselves to mom and dad and fix this while we can." Adeleine suggest.

Elphaba sigh. "She's right. We should talk to both of them."

Rahui nod. "Yes. Let's go. Cesar, can you come with us? You know, for support?"

"Of course I will." Cesar answer.

Xavier walk around the pool area, still confused. Why is his ex here? Out of all places why here? Xavier wanted to see her again, but that might have been his only chance to see her.

Xavier look up and saw her again. Across the pool. Looks like she's been crying. Her make up running down her cheeks. Is she upset because of him? This isn't the first time he broken her heart. Xavier is scared to go up to her but at the same time he is walking towards her. He can't stop staring at her. His heart pounding. His breathing is heavy. His palms sweaty. Just like when they first meet.

But then Xavier trip on a chair and fell into the pool.

Xavier swim up to the surface to see his past love staring down at him. She reach her hand into the pool and Xavier grab her hand. Marietta pull Xavier out of the pool.

"Are you ok?" Marietta ask

"M-Marietta! Yes. I'm just surprise to see you here. It's been a long time." Xavier nervously said.

"So you don't know what's going on?" Marietta ask.

"No? What is going on?"

"Ay, Balbi…your so oblivious."

Xavier chuckle. "You said my nickname?"  
Marietta blush. "I guess it slipped out."

Xavier smile. "So? Why are you here? Not that…I'm not happy to see you!"

Marietta frown. "Oh. Right. Well Mila and Miguel switch places during camp."

Xavier's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yes. Our kids knew about this for weeks now. I just learned about it yesterday. I came here to switch Miguel and Mila with you. I thought you knew?"

Xavier shook his head. "No I-"

"Honey! There you are!"

Xavier's heart drop. Valeria walk over to Marietta and Xavier.

"Xavier, honey? Why are you wet?" Then Valeria notice Xavier is still holding onto Marietta's hand.

"Umm? Who is this?" Valeria ask.

Xavier and Marietta look down at their hands and pull their hands away from each other as quickly as they can.

"Oh umm…this is my ex wife Marietta." Xavier nervously said.

"Ex? Wife?" Valeria angrily said.

Before Xavier could explain himself, Mila walk up to Valeria. "Hey."

"Hi." Valeria said to Mila.

Miguel then walk up next to Mila. "Hi."

Valeria look back at Mila. She scream surprisedly.

"What! Two Mila's?!" Valeria ask.

"Umm…Valeria. Did I ever told you that Mila is a twin?" Xavier ask awkwardly.

Valeria look at Xavier. "What? Are there any other secrets I should know about?!"

Right after she said that, Elphaba, Adeleine, Rahui, and Esteban went up to everyone.

"Dad? Is that you?" Elphaba ask.

Valeria turn to Xavier. "Dad?!"

"Did I also tell you that I have two other daughters?" Xavier ask.

"HOW MANY KIDS DO YOU HAVE?!" Valeria snap.

"Just six! I swear just six!" Xavier said, feeling a bit scared.

"So you and this woman had six kids!" Valeria snap again.

"Ok calm down! I'm not here to steal Xavier from you, I'm just here to get back Miguel. You see, Mila and Miguel switch places." Marietta explain.

Cesar follow everyone. "Well I guess everyone meet each other! Hi I'm Cesar, I'm Marietta's butler!"

Xavier stare at Cesar. "Cesar? It's been eight years since I saw you!"

"SHE'S RICH TOO?!" Valeria snap.

"Yeah, in fact she's a fashion designer. The most famous fashion designer in Mexico." Cesar said.

"SHE'S FAMOUS!" Valeria finally passed out. Cesar had to catch her.

Xavier sigh. "Cesar, can you take her to my room? Marietta and I have a lot to talk about."

The kids smile at each other.

Marietta an Xavier sit at the bar inside the hotel.

"Would you like a drink?" Xavier offer.

"I think I had enough to drink today." Marietta said.

Xavier smile at Marietta and order himself a glass of wine.  
"So you became a famous fashion designer?"

Marietta nod. "Yes. Just like my sister and my father. What about you?"

"Well I became a well known heart surgeon in Spain."

Marietta smile. "A heart surgeon? I'm impress Xavier. I remember when you where just a intern in Mexico. My how you've made it."

Xavier nod and took a sip of wine. At the corner of his eye, he spot his six kids, spying on them at the other end of the pool. He chuckle.

"We are being watched."

Marietta shook her head. "I know. We really should be talking about the kids."

"Yes. So how should we handle this?"

Marietta sigh. "Well I was thinking I'll take Miguel, Elphaba, Adeleine and you keep Rahui, Esteban, and Mila. And during the summer and holiday seasons one of us will keep all the kids. And we will switch them out throughout the years."

"Keep all the kids during the break?! But I live in a apartment!"

"Well that is a problem." Marietta comment.

"How long are you staying here?" Xavier ask.

"Until tomorrow." Marietta answer.

"Why don't you stay longer? The kids might want to spend time with each other?"

Marietta smirk. "Aren't you getting married to that woman?"

"I never said to get back together. I'm just offering so that way the kids would spend time with each other. And you can spend time with Rahui and Esteban and I can spend time with Elphaba and Adeleine."

Marietta nod. "Alright. But for one week. I need a vacation anyways."

"Wonderful. So let's catch up, what have you been up too?"

Marietta sigh. "Nothing really. Just making clothes and being a single mother."

Xavier's eyes widen. "Your not with anyone?"

Marietta shook her head. "No. I never really gotten a chance to date."

Now Xavier feels bad. He took a sip of his drink.

Marietta can tell the awkwardness Xavier feels, so she change the subject. "So how are the boys and Mila? What are they doing?"

"Well their all in school. Mila isn't doing to well in her classes, but Rahui and Esteban are working hard. They even both got part time jobs."

"Jobs? My, they grow up so fast! I wish I didn't miss it." Marietta admit.

"How about Miguel, Elphaba and Adeleine?" Xavier ask.

"Miguel is a intelligent young man. Miguel and Adeleine doing well in school. Elphaba, however, seems to be struggling in some of her classes, but I hired a tutor for her."

"They seem to be growing up fast too." Xavier comment.

"Yes. All of our kids are going up." Marietta look at Xavier sadly. "Oh Xavier, why did we split the kids up? I missed Rahui, Esteban, and Mila so much."

"Because we didn't want to see each other again…" Xavier answer sadly.

"Fools we were." Marietta comment.

"Yes. Especially me. I was the ass in the relationship." Xavier said.

Marietta look at Xavier surprise. "You really have grown up."

Xavier nod. "Yes, I regret what I did. I shouldn't have cheated on you. And I'm sorry Marietta."

Marietta hold her tears in. "Oh Balbi…"

"I made a mistake. And I regret it." Xavier admit.

"Xavier…this seems silly now but I never stop thinking about you all these years."

"Really?"

Marietta nod. "Yes. In fact I never stop loving.."

"Alright! That woman is in your room Xavier!" Cesar step in.

Marietta didn't say anything else. She left her seat. "I need to go to the rest room."

"Marietta…" Xavier weakly said as Marietta walk away.

"Speaking of which, the kids had this brilliant idea that you all do something together!" Cesar comment.

"Who?" Xavier ask.

"The family! You, Marietta, Mila, Miguel, Rahui, Adeleine, Esteban, and Elphaba!"

Xavier took one last drink of wine. "I don't think this is the best time."

"Of course it is! You all need to spend some time together!"

"Cesar."

"Don't Cesar me! Your the one who mess up the whole family thing between you, Marietta and the kids. At least make up for lost time!"

Xavier sigh. "Yeah one problem. Valeria."


	13. Dinner

_**I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with work. But since I'm on vacation I can work on this fic again! I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Rahui the-musical-cc**_

 _ **Elphaba, Adeleine, and Esteban hansuoddie**_

Valeria woke up and sat up from the king size bed. She rub the back of her head and look out the window. It is dark out. She look out at her cell phone on the side of the bed and pick it up. She got a text message from Xavier.

 _"_ _The kids want me to have dinner with them. I will be in our room late."_

"Dinner? Without me?" Valeria said to herself.

She got out of the bed and went to the closet, noticing that Xavier's nicest suite is gone.

"Dinner with the kids my ass!" Valeria yell.

Xavier walk with Mila, Rahui, and Esteban to the docks where the yachts are. Mila is wearing a red dress, while Rahui and Esteban are wearing grey suites.

"Why are you taking me here? Are we going to be late for dinner?" Xavier ask.

"Well, you have to wait and see!" Rahui answer.

Finally they stop at a big, nice white looking yacht with gold trimming.

"Here we are!" Mila announce.

Xavier's jaw nearly drop. "This is where we are eating?"

Mila, Rahui, and Esteban nod.

"How can you afford this!" Xavier ask.

"Well….Aunt Naenia helped out a bit." Mila admit.

Xavier raise his eye brow.

"Ok a lot. Now come on! Someone is waiting for us!"

They walk onto the yacht and walk to the top of the yacht. There, standing at the edge of the yacht, holding a glass of champagne, wearing a beautiful long and tight red dress, is Marietta.

Marietta look back at Xavier and smile at him. Xavier nearly fell on the floor. Marietta looks so beautiful and sexy in that dress.

Marietta cheeks turn red and clear her throat. "Hello Xavier."

"H-hi." Xavier said quietly.

Marietta chuckle. "I can't believe my sister paid for this."

Xavier look on Marietta's neck to see the black chocker with the gold oval shape pendent.

"Marietta? Is that…what I think your wearing?"

Marietta touch the pendent. She look away from Xavier shyly. "Yes. It's the pendent you gave me. When we started dating."

"You still have it?" Xavier ask.

"Yes. I've always kept it. Even after the divorce. I just got use to it and it's so pretty I can't just get rid of it." Marietta answer, half lying.

Both Xavier and Marietta stare at each other that they didn't notice Cesar standing between them.

"Ummm…dinner is ready?" Cesar said.

"Oh right! Dinner!" Xavier said embarrassed.

"Yes. Come on kids, let's eat!" Marietta said.

They walk into the dinning room and to Marietta and Xavier's surprise, there is only one small table with two seats.

"Wait, what's going on?" Marietta ask as she turn to Mila and Miguel, who where standing behind them.

"Yeah we didn't tell you but we're not eating with you." Miguel said.

"We are actually your servers!" Mila add.

"Mila…Miguel, we are not-" Marietta got interrupted by Adeleine, who was wearing a long purple dress.

"Mom, dad. Dinner is ready! With Cesar's help, we all worked together to make this meal."

"You all made dinner?" Xavier ask.

"Yup! Hope it's good!" Mila answer.

Miguel went up to his mom and hold her hand. "Come mom, I'll seat you."

Marietta didn't say anything. She follow Miguel to her chair. Miguel pull out her left side seat. Marietta sit down.

Xavier follow them and sit on the right chair next to Marietta.

Elphaba and Esteban came through the doors with two plants of mix salad. They set the salad in front of them.

"Enjoy!" Esteban said.

"We will leave you two alone. "Mila said and everyone walk into the kitchen.

"God I hope this works!" Elphaba said.

"Me too, this is all Miguel's idea after all." Rahui add.

"It will work! Mom has kept that neckless dad gave her for as long as I remembered, so I know that neckless will trigger something between them!" Miguel said.

After having their salad, Mila and Adeleine walk out with a cup of tomato soup with a little bit of mozzarella cheese on top. Both Xavier and Marietta talk about their jobs, the kids, Mexico and Spain. By the time it was time for dessert, both Xavier and Marietta where laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Mila and Miguel brought over a small bowl of fruit with some whip cream on top.

"I am so full I don't know if I can eat my dessert!" Marietta said.

"Then can I have your dessert?" Xavier tease.

Marietta roll her eyes but laugh.

"Xavier, I had a great time with you."

Xavier smile. "Really?"

"Yes. Remember when we use to go on dates like this?"

Xavier nod. "Yes, I remember."

"Those where good times." Marietta said.

"Yes, very good times."

They both look at each other's eyes. They were both about to lean in but got interrupted.

"XAVIER!"

Xavier jump. "Honey!"

All the kids and Cesar sigh. "Oh no…" They all said.

Valeria march right up to Marietta and Xavier and she put her hands on her hips. "Dinner with the kids, huh?"

"Honey, I didn't know!"

"Bullshit! Where are the kids? Why are you with your ex-wife!"

"Please forgive me. Don't blame Xavier for this. Blame me. I went along with the kid's plans. I don't mean to disrespect you and your relationship." Marietta said as she sit up from her chair.

"Humph! So it's the kid's doing huh?" Valeria ask.

Mila and Miguel ran out of the kitchen and went towards their parents and Valeria.

"Miguel no!" Mila said.

"It was my idea! I just-"

"WE wanted mom and dad to see each other again!" Mila said.

Marietta sigh. "Kids…" Marietta lean down to their level. "You're dad and I have moved on. And what we did splitting you're brothers and sisters like that is wrong. But we both love all of you. And I want you're dad to be happy."

Marietta stand up and look at Xavier. "Why don't you, Valeria, and the kids do something together tomorrow? Do something fun and get to know each other?"

"Well we can go to the beach tomorrow? How does that sound Valeria?"

Valeria sigh. "Ok, fine. We can go the beach tomorrow."

"But what about mom?" Miguel ask.

"Miguel, tomorrow is the time where you, you're siblings and Valeria can get to know each other better. Take that opportunity, please?" Marietta ask.

"But-"

"No but's Miguel. This will be good for all of you! No more arguing. Cesar, take the kids to their rooms."

"Mom!" Mila whined.

"I said no more arguing! Now goodnight and have a fun time tomorrow." Marietta said before walking out of the room.

Xavier look at Miguel and Mila. "This will be fun kids, just us as a family!"

Miguel and Mila hates the sound of that when it includes Valeria.


	14. The Beach

**_Rahui the-musical-cc_**

 ** _Elphaba, Esteban and Adeleine hansuoddie_**

The next morning, Marietta help pack Miguel and Mila's things for the beach trip.

"Now kids, I know you are not a fan of Valeria, but I want you both to be good. This is for your father not you." Marietta warn after packing the last item in Miguel's sports bag.

"We will…" Miguel and Mila answer.

Marietta walk up to Miguel and Mila and kiss each of them on the forehead.

"Now go down stairs, everyone is waiting for you. And have fun, ok?" Marietta ask.

"Oh we will." Mila said and both Miguel and Mila grab their bags and left the hotel room.

"This is going to stink." Miguel said.

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Mila smirk and open up her bag. Inside the bag are bags of Oreos, super glue, and sun screen.

"What did you pack those things? And how is it a plan?" Miguel ask.

"Just watch." Mila answer.

When they reach the lobby, Rahui, Adeleine, Esteban, Elphaba and Xavier wait in the lobby where the seating area is. Miguel and Mila walk up to their family.

"Where is Valeria?" Miguel ask.

"She's late." Adeleine said rolling her eyes.

"Here I am!"

Mila roll her eyes "Here comes the bitch." She whisper to Miguel.

Valeria walk up to Xavier. Xavier raise a eye brow.

"Umm…why are you wearing high heals? We are going to the beach."

Valeria chuckle. "Because I want to look good for you!"

"Can we go already?" Elphaba ask.

"Yes, let's go!" Xavier said.

They all walk a mile or two to the beach, which Valeria is complaining about walking and not driving to the beach.

"Are we getting close? This bag is getting very heavy!" Valeria complain, carrying her large beach bag.

"Would you like to rest again?" Xavier ask.

The kids sigh.

"We are never going to make it to the beach in time!" Rahui said.

"We are almost there Rahui. Valeria is just not use to all this walking." Xavier defend his fiancee.

"Why don't we just drive there?" Valeria ask, looking for a place to sit down.

"Because we can't all fit into one car, also it's good for us to be outside and walking." Xavier answer in a positive tone.

"Yeah, dad, Rahui, and Esteban would walk to the beach from our apartment all the time!" Mila said.

Valeria open her bag to find rocks in her bag.

"Ok…why is there rocks in my bag?"

Mila and Miguel smirk and high five each other.

Valeria glare at the twins.

"Rocks? That's weird. Here, let me help you get rid of them." Xavier said.

"Thank you sweetie! You are the best man ever!" Valeria said loud.

Rahui and Esteban look at each other and roll their eyes.

After a ten minute break, they finish their walk to the beach. The beach is nearly theres with only a hand full of people on the beach.

"Well here we are! Let's set up!" Xavier said.

Everyone put there things down and set up the beach towels and umbrellas.

"Sweetie, can you put sun screen on me please?" Valeria ask.

"Yes of course, let me find some in my bag."

"Here dad! I got sun screen!" Mila said, handing her dad the sun screen.

"Ah, thank you Mila!" Xavier took the sun screen.

"Ugh, I can't watch." Miguel said taking out a book from his bag.

Mila lean into Miguel's ear as he search for his book in his bag. "I replace the sun screen with regular lotion."

Miguel couldn't help but smirk.

Miguel, Mila, and the rest of the kids avoid eye sight as their dad rub "sun screen" on Valeria's back.

After that awkward moment, Xavier turn to the kids.

"Alright, who wants to get some ice cream?"

"I'll go with you dad!" Elphaba offer.

"I'll go with you two too!" Esteban offer as well.

"Great! We will be right back with ice cream!" Xavier said.

"No ice cream for me, I'm watching what I'm eating." Valeria said

"Ok, seven ice cream cones coming up!"

Xavier, Esteban and Elphaba walk off to get ice cream.

Mila took out the Oreos and put them on a plate. She walk up to Valeria. "Would you like some low sugar, low fat Oreos?"

Valeria raise a eye brow and study the Oreos. "Low fat and low sugar you say?"

Mila nod. "Yep! My mom packed them! She is watching her weight too!"

Valeria took a Oreo and took a bite. "Not bad for low fat and low sugar."

"Have the rest, I'm going to have ice cream." Mila set the rest of the Oreos next to Valeria.

Valeria ate all the cookies, little does she know, Mila put chocolate laxatives in the Oreos.

Xavier, Elphaba, and Esteban came back with ice cream. Miguel took the vanilla ice cream and Mila took the chocolate ice cream.

"Thanks dad!" The twins said.

"Ugh, I feel sick." Valeria said to herself.

"Hey dad! Want to go swimming with us after our ice cream?" Mila ask.

"Of course, let me finish my ice cream and I'll change into my swim trunks" Xavier said happily.

After eating the ice cream, Xavier grab his bag with his swim suit.

"I'm going to use the bathroom really quick and change into my swim trunks. Be right back!"

As Xavier left, Valeria turn to the kids. "Ok, who put rocks in my bag?"

No one said anything.

Valeria sigh annoyed. "Ok. Listen brats! Here's the deal, I'm going to send you all to a private school all over Europe, so you're dad will be all mine and you will all be out of my hair!"

"Look lady, I know what you want with my dad, and it isn't love! It's money! You just want my dad's money because you're too lazy to do any work! Maybe you should leave and leave us alone and let our dad be happy with our mom!" Miguel snap at Valeria.

 _Slap_

Miguel fell in the sand.

"YOU BITCH!" Mila yell and was about to attack her, but Rahui and Esteban had to hold her to prevent her from attacking Valeria.

"Shut up you little brat! I'm the adult and there is more where that came from if you try to ruin my plans!

"You're a monster!" Elphaba snap.

"Shut up or you'll get a slap too!" Valeria yell.

"Wait until dad hears about this!" Rahui yell at Valeria.

"Oh? And who's going to believe you? Your all just kids!"

"But we are Xavier's kids! He loves us!" Esteban said.

"But he loves me more! Face it, his lust for me over powers his love for you! Why would he abandon half of you in the first place?" Valeria laugh.

That hurt Miguel more than the slap she gave him.

"What's so funny?" Xavier ask wearing his swim trunks.

"Oh just a funny joke that the kids told me! So are we going swimming or what?" Valeria answer.

Miguel got up from the sand and ran off from the group.

"Miguel? Miguel! Where are you going?" Xavier call out.

"I'll be right back!" Xavier said and follow Miguel.

"Now look what you done!" Elphaba snap at Valeria.

"Not my fault the brat is sensitive!" Valeria roll her eyes. But then Valeria's stomach gurgle. She hold onto her stomach.

"Uuuhhh…my stomach hurts for some reason. I have to use the bathroom. Now!"

Valeria ran to the bathroom.

"What a bitch!" Elphaba complain.

"Mila, what are you doing?" Adeleine ask.

Mila took Valeria's sun hat and hold up the super glue. "Just watch."

Mila glue Valeria's hat and set it by where she was sitting.

Meanwhile, Xavier look for Miguel near the docks. "Miguel! Miguel!"

He heard a faint cry under the docks. Xavier follow the cry. He look under the dock to see Miguel crying. Xavier walk up to him and sit next to him in the sand.

"What's wrong Miguel? Why did you run away like that?" Xavier ask.

"Dad. Why did you and mom split us apart? Did you hate some of us? Did you hate me?" Miguel ask whipping a tear from his eye.

"No! Oh no no no! Of course not!"

"Then why did you and mom split us apart?" Miguel look at his dad.

Xavier sigh. "Because mom and I didn't want to see each other again. It was a selfish reason. But it was not because we didn't love all of you. Your mom and I love all of you."

Miguel nod and look at the sand. "Dad, please don't marry Valeria."

"Miguel…"

"Please! Go back to mom! She still loves you! And Valeria is so mean to us! Please please please go back to mom!"

Xavier sigh again. "Miguel, mom and I can't get back together."

"Why? Why do you think that? You don't love mom or something?" Miguel snap.

"I-I still love your mom…but things are complicated right now."

"Only you are making it complicated! I don't want Valeria to be my step mom! I just want you and mom!"

Xavier didn't say anything. Miguel got up and walk away. Xavier sat in the sand, thinking about what his youngest son said to him.

Valeria walk back to the group. "Well now that is taken care of…I'm going to get a tan. I need to look good for the wedding!"

Mila roll her eyes.

"Here, you better wear this." Adeleine said to Valeria while handing her the sun hat.

Valeria took the hat from Adeleine and put it on her head. She put her sunglasses on and lay on the beach towel. Not to long after she fell asleep.

"Hey, the bitch is asleep, wanna have some fun with her?" Mila ask while holding some black markers.

Rahui, Esteban, Adeleine, and Elphaba grew a sinister smile on their faces.

An hour later and Xavier found himself wondering back to the group. Rahui, Esteban, Mila and Elphaba are swimming in the ocean while Miguel and Adeleine are reading under the umbrella.

Xavier walk up to Valeria, who was still asleep.

"Valeria I…oh my god!"

All over her face are drawings of penises and words that say "bitch." Valeria's body is red like a lobster.

"Valeria! Wake up!" Xavier said louder.

Valeria open her eyes. Her body felt achy.

"Owwww…why is my…oh my god! My body is red!" Valeria scream so loud that the kids stopped what they where doing and pay their attention to their dad and Valeria.

Valeria slowly sit up. "I thought the sun screen would work! Now my body is ruined!"

"Valeria I need to talk to y-"

Valeria try taking off her hat but it's stuck on her head.

"What the hell? I can't get my hat off!" Valeria complain.

"Can't take it off? Here let me…" Xavier grab the hat the try to pull it off. But it won't move.

"Oh my god! It's stuck on my head! It's stuck on my head! How?!"

Valeria try pulling the hat off her head, she can feel the hair coming off.

"Fuck! My hair!"

"Ok calm down, I think it's coming off loose now." Xavier reassure her.

And with three hard tugs, Valeria got the hat off. Leaving her some bald spots on her head. The kids laugh at the sight.

Valeria look at the kids that where walking towards them, she put the pieces together.

"Ok…that's it! Xavier! I am going to send these kids away to a school so they won't bother us again! But I want to send Mila and Miguel to boot camp because those two can learn a thing or two about respect! If you don't agree I'm out! No marriage! So what's it going to be? Them, or me?" Valeria yell in Xavier's face.

Xavier look at his kids, especially Mila and Miguel, who actually look worried. Xavier turn back to Valeria. "Them."

The kids smile and look at each other happily.

"What?" Valeria ask.

"I choose my kids over you." Xavier said with a serious look.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Valeria scream. "LISTEN YOU! I-"

Valeria's stomach growled again and she ran to the bathroom, holding onto her stomach.

Mila and Miguel gave each other a high five.

Xavier walk up to the kids. "Let's pack up everything. It's time to go back."


	15. Surprise!

_**Sorry for the long wait, I'm busy with work and wedding planning (I'm getting married in September!) Here is the next chapter!**_

 _ **Rahui the-musical-cc**_

 _ **Elphaba, Adeleine, and Esteban hansuoddie**_

The kids quietly follow Xavier. No one spoke on what happen back at the beach. They arrive back to the hotel and ended up at the pool area, where Marietta sit by the pool, drinking a martini and reading a book.

She look up from her book and smile at everyone. "Hello, how was the beach?"

"Well…it could've been better." Xavier admit.

Marietta frown. "What happen?"

Xavier hold up Valeria's engagement ring. "Valeria threw this at me after she came out of the bathroom. I guess our kids would be fun if they pranked her."

Marietta turn to her kids. "Kids…"

"Mom, it was my fault. I was the one who did the pranks." Mila admit.

"Mila, we did draw her face, so it's not her fault." Rahui add.

Marietta sigh. "Go to your rooms, all of you!"

The kids didn't say anything. They just walk pass their parents to the hotel lobby.

"I got a call from work. They said they need me to go in tomorrow." Marietta explain.

Xavier frown. "You…are not going to stay longer?"

Marietta nod. "Yes. And I think it's best if I leave anyways. I'll take Miguel, Adeleine and Elphaba with me and I'll have them visit you next summer."

"But-"

"Xavier. It's for the best for all of us."

Marietta give Xavier a sad smile and walk away.

Xavier watch Marietta walk away to the hotel, feeling hopeless.

"Come on mom! We just got here!" Miguel argued.

"I'm sorry Miguel, but I have work to do!" Marietta respond while packing the last of her clothes.

"What about dad? And Mila? And Rahui? And Esteban?"

"You will see them again next year. But for now you can call them or Skype them." Marietta explain.

"Bu-"

"No buts Miguel! I'm sorry! I know you want dad and I to work out but it's not going too!" Marietta snap.

Miguel didn't say anything. He just walk out of his mom's room without saying anything.

Miguel was quiet during the whole trip to the airport. He said his goodbyes to his older brothers, his twin sister, and dad before leaving.

Marietta feels really bad for all her kids, splitting them again. Why did she agree to split up her kids when she and Xavier broke up?

Miguel, Cesar, Marietta, Adeleine and Elphaba fly back to Mexico. They took a limo back to their home. It's rainy in Mexico. Perfect weather for Miguel's mood.

Cesar open the door for Marietta. Marietta and the kids walk in. No one was happy to be home.

Miguel went to his favorite place in the house, the library, only to spot someone sitting in his favorite chair. Miguel's heart drop.

"Mom! Someone's here!"

The chair turn to face Miguel only to find to be Mila.

"Mila?!" Miguel said surprise.

"Miss us?" Mila smirk.

"Us? Who else is here?" Miguel ask.

"Hey little bro!" Esteban said while he and Rahui came out from hiding.

"Rahui?! Esteban!?" Miguel said.

"Miguel, who are you talking too?" Marietta ask as she walk towards the library. Elphaba and Adeleine follow their mom.

Marietta's jaw nearly drop when she saw Mila, Rahui, and Esteban. "Rahui? Esteban? Mila? How did you three get here?"

"I did."

Marietta look up and saw Xavier walking towards her.

"Xavier…"

"My love. I am so sorry I ran away from you after I was unfaithful to you. I shouldn't have done that. But now I'm trying to make things right. Will you ever forgive me?"

Marietta shook her head. "Xavier. What do you expect me to say? Say yes and date again and get married and live together like a big happy family?"

"Well…that sounds nice." Xavier admit as he walk closer to Marietta.

"But your job!"

"I can always move back to Mexico. I'm sure Mexico will be happy to take me as there new top surgeon. And I still see your still wearing that pendent I gave you."

Marietta didn't say anything. She touch the golden pendent. "I…well…"

"Marietta. I love you. I always have loved you. I just want to be a happy family again."

Marietta look up in Xavier's eyes. "Xavier…"

"Mom just kiss him!" Mila shouted.

Marietta smile and lean up and give Xavier a passionate kiss.

Miguel and Mila wrap their arms around each other.

"We did it!" Mila said.

"Yeah we did!" Miguel agree.

Cesar watch behind the four older siblings, crying. "I just love happy endings!"


	16. Family Dinner

**I hear your cries and I have updated this chaper! This story is almost done! Thank you for taking a interest this is my most popular story I posted on !**

 **Rahui and Baak: the-musical-cc**

 **Elphaba, Adeleine, and Esteban: hansuoddie**

 **Fuega: Mexfan12**

A month later:

"Do I have to see him? He abandoned half of family and for what? All because of a affair?" Charles ask Naenia annoyed.

"His your brother and his asking for forgiveness. Marietta forgave him." Naenia remind her husband.

Charles sigh. "Let's just get this dinner over with."

Charles ring the doorbell and Cesar open the door.

"Charles! It's been a while!" Cesar respond.

"Hello Cesar." Charles greet.

"Hi Cesar!" Fuega greet behind her parents.

Cesar smile big when he notice the three kids behind the parents.

"Hello to you too Fuega, Baak and Luna! Come in come in! Everyone is waiting for you!"

Cesar let the family pass through the door.

"Everyone is in the kitchen making dinner. Follow me." Cesar said.

The family follow Cesar to the large kitchen where everyone has a job. Marietta and Xavier are cutting the vegetables, Esteban, Adeleine and Elphaba and making the desserts, Mila and Miguel are preparing the plates and silverware to go on the dining table, and Rahui is at the stove cooking the meal.

"There here everyone!" Cesar said.

Everyone pause and look at the family and smile.

"Naenia! Charles! I'm so glad the whole family is here for dinner!" Marietta said.

"Yes it's been a very long time since we had the whole family together!" Naenia resound.

Xavier walk up to his brother and put his hand out for a handshake. "My brother it's been almost nine years!"

Charles glare at Xavier and Xavier got the message and put his hand down. "Your not still mad at me, are you?"

"What do you think? You abandon half of your family!"

"Charles!" Naenia snap.

"Why don't you all go into the sitting area while we are preparing dinner? Marietta suggest.

"Good idea! Come on kids let's let them work in peace!" Naenia said and they left the kitchen.

Xavier sigh sadly.

"He'll come around I'm sure." Marietta said trying to comfort her husband.

Dinner is finally ready and everyone sit down at the table. With Charles sitting at one end of the large size dining table and Xavier on the other side. Everyone talk to each other and eat until Xavier stand up.

"Everyone can I have your attention!"

Everyone turn their attention to Xavier.

"I know I made a lot of mistakes this pass nine years, and made poor choices. But I think now it's time to fix them."

Xavier turn to Marietta and hold her hand.

"Marietta I love you. I always have and always will. You've been so kind to me I don't even deserve it but you still show me kindness and love. Marietta..."

Xavier got on one knee. Marietta gasp. Xavier pull out a ring box.

"Marietta, let's be a family again. Will you marry me?"

Marietta start to tear up. "Yes!"

Everyone except for Charles applause.

Xavier stand up and hug Marietta.

Charles stand up from his seat.

"Your a idiot Xavier!" Charles shout.

"Charles!" Naenia snap at Charles.

"No Naenia I have to say it! Xavier if you expect to everything will change your wrong! I'm still mad at you when we had that big fight after you did something terrible to your wife! And getting the kids to split up is a shitty thing to do! And now you expect to everyone to forget what you did and continue on with life?"

"Charles...brother. I know your still angry at me and I can't fix the past. But I can fix things now. I'm sorry we had that argument and I'm sorry I left you, Marietta, and half my kids and never spoken to everyone since. It's my fault and I take full responsibility."

"Xavier. Charles. Don't forget this is also my fault too. I kicked Xavier out of the house. I told him that I never wanted to see him again. We both agree to split custody of the children so we don't have to see each other. So if your mad at Xavier, be mad at me too." Marietta add.

Charles sigh annoyed. "Your both idiots!"

Marietta gasp.

"Charles! Stop it! This is suppose to be a happy moment!" Naenia snap.

Charles shook his head. "I gotta take a smoke."

Charles leaves the dining room. Everyone became quiet.

"I better go talk to him." Xavier said following him.

Charles light up a cigarette. Xavier walk outside where his brother is.

"Smoking is a nasty habit, you know?"

Charles smokes his cigarette. "Since when did you quite?"

"Since I moved to Spain. I wanted to change for my children."

Charles rolls his eyes. "Good for you. Your still a idiot."

Xavier walk up to his brother. "Look, Charles, I know what I said to you was hard. What I did to Marietta was unforgivable. When Marietta and I did to the children is selfish. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry and I'm trying my best to fix this! To become a family again!"

Charles looks at Xavier. He took his cigarette out of his mouth. "I know. But what you said to me…"

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't mean it. If I can change the past I will but I can't I can only fix right now. Please, brother, give me a chance."

Charles sigh. "When is the wedding?"

Xavier smile and hug his brother. "Thank you."

"Stop hugging me! Your such a child!"

Xavier let go of Charles. "Sorry. Just got kinda happy."

Charles roll his eyes.

"Now put that cigarette out and have a family meal with us. We worked hard for this meal!"

Charles nod and drop the cigarette in the dirt and step on it.

"Alright, I know your not the best chief but I heard your oldest is."

Xavier nod. "He was working in a restaurant in Spain. So he gain some cooking skills. Come and try his food."

Charles follow Xavier back to the house, where everyone ate and talk and spend time together.


	17. The Wedding

**Elphaba, Adeleine, and Esteban hansuoddie**

 **Rahui and Baak the-musical-cc**

 **Fuega Mexfan12**

 _A year later:_

Mila look in the mirror, staring at the puffy white dress.

"Do I have to wear this stupid ass dress? And why do I have to be the flower girl?" Mila complain.

"Mila, watch your mouth! This is a big day for mom! You wanted this!" Elphaba reminded Mila.

Mila roll her eyes. "I know I wanted mom and dad to get married but a flower girl?"

Adeleine came out of the fitting room, wearing the matching red dress Elphaba is wearing.

"Is mom ready?" Elphaba ask.

Adeleine smile and nod. "Yes she's ready! And she looks amazing!"

Meanwhile, Xavier is at the back of the church with his sons.

"Ready dad?" Esteban ask.

"Very ready!" Xavier answer.

Mila ran to Miguel. Miguel nearly laugh out loud.

"Shut up Miguel! Mom is ready!"

Xavier made the single to play the music and classical music start to play.

Esteban and Rahui walk down the aisle. Naenia, Charles, Luna, Baak, Fuega, and Cesar stand up. They where the only ones in the church since Xavier and Marietta wanted a family wedding.

Once Esteban and Rahui stand at there right spot, Elphaba and Adeleine walk down the aisle and stand the opposite from their brothers.

Then it was Miguel and Mila's turn. Miguel hold the ring pillow with the two rings on it and Mila threw the flower petals in the air. The petals slowly fall to the floor.

Miguel stand with his brothers and Mila stand with her sisters. Then a new wedding tone started to play.

Marietta walk slowly down the aisle, wearing a long but beautiful wedding dress.

Xavier smile big, nearly in tears as he watch his soon-to-be wife walking towards him.

Marietta stand by Xavier and they hold hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to bring Xavier and Marietta together as one." The pastor said, beginning the ceremony.

The pastor talked for a while until he turned to Xavier.

"Xavier, would you take Marietta as your wife? In sickness and in health, to death to us part?"

"I do." Xavier respond.

"And would you, Marietta take Xavier as your husband?"

"I do." Marietta respond.

The paster ask for the rings. Miguel walk up to his parents and give them the rings and they exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Xavier and Marietta came in closer and kiss. And everyone cheer.

Marietta and Xavier walk down the aisle together and once they reach the door to outside, Marietta turn to Xavier.

"We are married again. Wow!"

"Yes wow! But I'm happy that I married you!"

"Yes me too. And our kids seem to be happy about it. All seven of our kids."

Xavier's eyes widen. "Wait, seven? But we have six!"

Marietta wink and rub her abdomen before everyone came out of the church to greet the bride and groom.

"We can tell everyone after the honeymoon." Marietta whisper to Xavier.

Xavier smile big before he got a hug attack from Mila and Miguel.

Xavier lean down and give them a hug. "Thank you. Without you two I wouldn't married your mom. But don't do that trick again!"

"Relax dad, we only have a few more years until we hit puberty, then you can tell us apart!" Mila remind him.

It was a small but perfect wedding. Mila and Miguel got to be with each other and their other siblings, and they are one big happy family again!"

 _End_

 **Woo done! Now to plan my own wedding! Thank you everyone for commenting and reading this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
